godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Call me Ken or Accel/Arc 5 Chapter 8 - Hands on (pt. 3)
As I rodeo-ing the angry Vajra I saw a red thing coming over here Ken: What... I jump of the Vajra As just I landed on the ground The Vajra got minced into chunks Ken: W-wha..... A gliming red dragon (Rufus Caligula) sheath its massive blades Out of nowhere, I was knocked aside Ken: Gaaahhhhh- Red Dragon: RRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! Ken: C-clara! Run!! On top of the building, Clara is tembrelling The red dragon notice her It backflip and fly into the building, shaking it Clara: W-wahh Clara fall off the building because of off balance Shit........ God Arc: (Dont worry!!) A big predator mouth come out my God Arc and grab Clara, who is falling She drop off near me Clara: Uffh- Ken: You-... okey? Clara: Y-yes Ken: Watch out!! The red dragon readies it massive blades Clara instantaneously block the attack The blade hit her shield and it knocked her including me all the way back Clara: Aaaaaarrrhhhhhhh!! Ken: -Kh.... I notice her scream out of the usual Ken: Whats wrong?! Clara: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!! I notice her bracelet is smoking Oh no..... Ken: Fucking dammit!!! The red dragon stand on all four Ken: Shit It fire off a big iceball I push Clara off and quickly block the iceball I reach my pocket for a flashbang and throw it //BANG!!// Red Dragon: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! The red dragon thrash around from the painfully blinding flashbang Then I reach to my pocket again and I got Stun Trap I throw the Stun Trap at the red dragon, paralyzing it Ken: Clara! Clara: Im-.... okey-.... What should I do?! .... I know I take off my gauntlet hiding my mutated left arm Ken: Misaka, I wont let anyone die again! I hold her corrupting left hand trying to stop the corruption As I touch it, the Oracle Cells reject my arm Ken: KKKHHHHHHHHH- The rejection getting more powerful Ken: I WONT LET THIS HAPPEN!!! A burst of flames come from my body The fires burn my surrounding Clara: (No- I dont want to die) The red dragon recovered from the paralyze Then, it let out a loud roar Ken: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Clara: (I dont want to die.... not yet....) The red dragon run toward us Time start to slow down Clara: (Not... yet..... NOT YET!!) A red effect come out from her ..... ---- Clara: Hah? What happen? The red dragon is on the ground, not moving Clara: .... Wait, Ken! She turn around and see Ken's mutated left arm kinda burning Clara: What happen?! Ken, wake up! The red dragon start moving again Clara: Oh no.... She is getting anxious of the situation Clara: Uhhh.... Ken, wake up!! She shake Ken's body The red dragon stand up and instantiously run to her By her instinct, she pick up her God Arc and it exspand Another red effect come out again and the red dragon fall on the ground again Then she glide toward the Aragami A red, drilling aura formed infront of her God Arc The red Aragami got drilled into nothing Clara: I.... I.... I did it! She stares at her hands in excitement Then she realize something Clara: Ken! ---- Ken: Uff..... Clara: Ken, youre wake? Ken: ....uffhhhh ..... Clara: Youre okey, Ken? Everything is distorted... Clara: Dr. Sakaki! There something wrong with Ken Dr. Sakaki: Bring him back here as quick as you can! Clara: Okey! She saw a Zygote flying around Clara: Uh no... dont come here Too bad, the Zygote notice her It give a soft roar and fly toward her Clara: Stop! A red effect come out of her again and the Zygote fall onto the ground Then she aim her sniper and shot it Clara: I wont let you get us ---- //Few hours later// Dr. Sakaki: It seem that his Oracle Cell is confused and causing him to hallucinate Clara: Confused? Hallucinate? Dr. Sakaki: He been a God Eater for more than 8 years so his Oracle Cell almost fused with him. Anything influating his Oracle Cell will cause him to hallucinate Clara: I guess its my power's fault... Dr. Sakaki: Power? Clara: I think I can stop any Aragami that I focused on Dr. Sakaki: Oh, its the same with Ken's Clara: Hes have too? Dr. Sakaki: Its in a form of spikes. I think someone from BLOOD unit have the same thing too Clara: BLOOD? Dr. Sakaki: Its a special unit with a special ability Clara: I see. Why he is not in the unit? Dr. Sakaki: He rejected it Clara: Oh.... Dr. Sakaki: Lets leave him until tomorrow Clara: ...... Rui: ...... Ken Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic